


Bold Of You To Assume I Don't Give Great Head

by smokingbomber



Series: Shitennou Smut [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Empathy Feedback Loop, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Not Particularly Kinky Though, PWP, Porn With Powers, Silver Millennium Era, being the porn you want to see in the world, no beta we die like prince endymion, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: 1/2. Drunk boys, posturing, FEELINGS, and a sloppy bj. Prompt: Jadeite, Endymion, lessons.
Relationships: Prince Endymion/Jadeite
Series: Shitennou Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092203
Kudos: 7





	Bold Of You To Assume I Don't Give Great Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apsaraqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apsaraqueen/gifts).



> not edited, written in about an hour and a half and posted blind, enjoy; fic #2 is at [my thoughts rest on the warm ground where summer sits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547127) ❤️

Last Night:

It was really late. Really really three in the morning late. The fire had died down, Kunzite was pretending to be asleep by the door, Nephrite was passed out under the table, and Zoisite was curled up on top of Nephrite like a heat-seeking cat, also ostensibly asleep. 

Jadeite surveyed his prince, whose head was propped in one hand, elbow on the table far enough away that he could slouch with impunity and his head wouldn't have far to fall if he passed out, too. But he wasn't asleep yet. His eyes, half-lidded, were fixed on Jadeite-- it was just difficult to tell if he was actually looking, or just staring into space in Jadeite's direction.

Four out of five of them had had an awful lot to drink, and neither Jadeite nor Endymion was the sober one.

"Endy," said Jadeite, and leaned across the table to put his hand on Endymion's elbow. "Endy. Do you want me to teach you how to give really great head?"

Nobody had been talking before, but now it felt like the room had hit a lull in conversation and Jadeite had said something really loud and rude, and he shrank a little in his chair, starting to pull his hand back.

Endymion caught his hand.

"Bold of you to assume," the prince said archly, tilting his head back to fix his half-lidded eyes on Jadeite *down his nose*, "that I don't know how to give really great head."

There was a suspiciously awake-sounding snort from under the table, and Kunzite's eyes were closed a little more tightly, over by the door. Nephrite snored on.

The Crown Prince of Earth continued, "Let's go on that assumption, though. If we were to assume you were my first, how would you go about teaching me? Would you be blowing me, or would I be blowing you?"

Jadeite squirmed. He was absolutely positive, at this point, that he was in way over his head. He was honestly also shocked, but too drunk to show it. He wondered, absently, whose dick had already been in Endymion's mouth, and he found his own mouth running off without his permission. "Well it could be either! I mean, but, I was just joking. I mean, we couldn't-- I mean--"

Endymion's hand tightened on his, and the prince put his head back against his other hand, and he got a crookedly affectionate smile on his face. "Jadeite, dummy. Don't be afraid. Never be afraid of me. If you were really just joking, okay, that's fine, but I don't think you were. Look. Look at me, and look *in*--"

It was okay. It was really okay, and Endymion was just playing-- of course he was. He didn't hide things from them, and he loved them, and he played with them but he never *really* mocked them-- some things were too precious, too... too sacred, was the way the prince thought of it. He made fun but it never cut. This was safe, too, and Endymion was interested, but he also had something up his sleeve-- and he took his hand away, breaking the contact, breaking the mental connection and grinning.

"I suggest," he drawled, face flushed and eyes sparkling, "that we go to your room."

\---

Ten minutes later, Jadeite was standing against the wall of his own bedroom, looking like a deer in headlights. He still had his trousers on, but he was wearing gloves, and so was Endymion, and his dick was *out* of his trousers, and in Endymion's gloved hand, and the prince was carefully rolling a sailor's friend onto it. 

"But how can I-- how-- I mean, lessons *how* if you aren't talking because my dick is in-- is in-- and you're not-- there's no contact, and--" protested Jadeite, very close to incoherently. His dick was betraying the fuck out of him, waking up and coming to attention just with Endy's warm hands on it, *through goddamned gloves and a rubber*.

Endy's eyes widened and he looked up at Jadeite with sparkling innocence. "Use your words! You're teaching me, aren't you? You should tell me what you like, and what I should do, and you should warn me if you're going to do anything I don't expect. Isn't that how this sort of thing works?"

"Oh you *asshole*," breathed Jadeite, and then his breath hitched as Endymion opened his mouth and leaned in, dark blue eyes like pools of night in the dim light of the candles, fixed on Jadeite once again. He hovered there for a second, then started to close his mouth--

Jadeite swallowed, hard, and then said hurriedly, "You start out by, by putting your mouth on the head-- I mean-- the head in your mouth-- and lick, and pay attention to aaahaaaha yes like that yes good yes--" 

It was *weird* with the condom: there was the heat and pressure and manipulation of Endymion's mouth and tongue on the sensitive head of his cock, his prince's lips encircling just that, then moving up to his shaft, then running his tongue up just the end of the underside-- but no wet, no saliva, no *contact*, not really. He didn't mind the condom, it was the gloves keeping him from that connection with Endymion that was the best part of anything he could do with his prince--

Endymion must have seen him getting distracted, must have read his body language, because he sat back on his heels and his mouth popped off Jadeite's dick. "You're not having enough fun. What am I doing wrong?" he asked seriously.

Jadeite looked down at his prince's beautiful face and grimaced, shied away from any answer for a moment. "Words," he said, his voice very small. "I know. I know I'm the one who talks. I know I'm the one who convinces people, crowds-- I know. But it's you. I want to feel what you feel. I-- I didn't think you'd--"

Endymion regarded him for a moment, and then moved to take Jadeite's gloves off, but leave his own on, leave the condom on. "Here," he said gently, "if you're worried, or if words fail you, you can touch. But I want you to try, all right? I want you to *try* to talk me through it. You told me just now that you want to feel what I feel, so now you have the option. Do you get it now?"

Jadeite did. He'd suggested teaching Endymion-- and only Endymion could turn a blowjob into a fucking teachable moment. HIS PRINCE. God damn.

"Yeah," he said out loud, and one of his hands immediately went to tangle in Endy's hair, run through it, touch the prince's warm scalp, feel the silky strands. His breath shuddered for a half second, and he let it out, then took a ragged breath and said, "Tactile. Kinetic. I need to touch you. Please? I want you to touch me, too. This feels weird and I don't really like it. Because it's you."

Through the touch, Jadeite's hand on Endymion's head, Jadeite could already feel Endy's chagrin, his regret. They were both still fuzzy from drink, and the prince had some idea that maybe that was complicating things, but he was determined to see it through, and determined that Jadeite should enjoy it, and Jadeite knew when he opened his mouth that Endy was going to say, 

"I'm sorry. Yes. Here, take my gloves off for me, will you--?"

As Jadeite's breathing eased and he started to take the gloves off Endy's outstretched hands, Endymion THAT FUCKER started TAKING THE CONDOM OFF with his TEETH and Jadeite let out the tiniest screech and could *feel* Endymion *laughing* at him and it was *exactly* what he wanted, oh it was so very exactly what he wanted, the warmth of Endymion's love combined with Endymion's enjoyment of his reactions, and *reacting for Endymion*--

His hands tangled more fully in rumpled black hair and he looked down at Endy's face, enthralled; he was getting even harder, and part of it was just *seeing* his prince's mouth playing with his cock, seeing him swallow the head, lick the shaft all the way up underneath, carefully take his balls into his mouth one after the other while his hand held Jadeite's length-- and then taking that length into his mouth, bobbing on it, making eye contact-- and then his prince's amusement encouraged him to thrust.

That almost stopped it right there, because Jadeite was so shocked that Endymion started laughing out loud and gagged, and as he backed off hurriedly, Jadeite started apologizing profusely in horror and Endymion just laughed harder, and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. "Dumbass," Endy finally said in a hooting sort of sigh, "no! No. Don't be shocked, just *do* it, before you *lose* it-- here, teach me how much I can take before I choke, right? Go for it! *This might as well happen tonight*. No, I mean I want you to!"

"I-- you really-- *OKAY SURE I GUESS*," said Jadeite, his eyes half 'are you out of your mind' and half 'I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON' and a ghost of totally terrified (but not of Endymion, not of Endymion!) And because his hand was still touching Endymion's head, he telegraphed in enough time-- both of his hands tangled again, and he pulled Endymion toward him by the hair, and Endymion's mouth opened and his hands braced against Jadeite's legs, and as Jadeite pulled him and thrust at the same time, Endymion shut his eyes tight and focused all his willpower on just *not gagging*. His determination was inspirational. If Jadeite weren't busy fucking Endymion's face, he'd be inspired as fuck. 

Spoilers: no gagging yet. And the steel willpower of the Crown Prince of Earth meant that as Jadeite basically fucked his throat, he actually looked up and met Jadeite's eyes again, and that was it-- that was *it*, that was, in fact, Jadeite's limit. He thrust one more time and held it, not thinking because every tendril of Endymion's mind that was threaded through his, holding them both together, was cheering him on and basically demanding he *not think* and *just feel*-- and he could feel what Endymion was feeling-- they were looping-- he thought he would never stop orgasming, and he could feel Endymion swallowing his seed, and Endymion could feel him coming down his throat, and Endymion reflexively swallowed and swallowed and *came*, and there were tears in both their eyes, and

and

abruptly Jadeite let go and Endymion shoved himself away from Jadeite's crotch, gasping for air.

\---

It wasn't until later that the two youths actually grasped the fact that they were both naked in Jadeite's bed, that Endymion needed new trousers before he could actually go anywhere, that sometime in the wee small hours *someone had left new trousers for him on the table by the door*, and that they both tasted the other in their mouths.

Jadeite, uncertainly, started to say something, but Endymion shook his head and curled proprietarily around the blond. "Nah," he said sleepily, "we're hung over. Someone's covering for us. It's fine."

Obligingly, Jadeite went back to sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [my thoughts rest on the warm ground where the summer sits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547127) by [smokingbomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber)




End file.
